


my maths

by Geekygirl669



Series: glee families [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: this is just my working out for the Glee family's series.





	1. puckerman family

* * *

Kurt and Noah got married at 20 years old.

 

Kids.

Josh Cody Hudson

Beth Amelia Puckerman

Jake Raymond Puckerman

Rose Mia Puckerman

Harmony Dana Puckerman

Willow Diana Puckerman

Jude Brandon Puckerman

 

Grandchildren.

 


	2. Josh Hudson

Josh and Lily got married at 18 years old.

Kids.

Lucy Robin Hudson

Toney Jason Hudson

Harry Jaden Hudson

 

Josh and Lily were 19 years old when Lucy was born.

Josh and Lily were 23 years old when Toney was born.

Josh and Lily were 26 and 25 years old when Harry was born.

 

Lucy is 3 years older then Toney

Lucy is 6 years older then Harry

 

Toney is 3 years older then Harry

 

 

* * *

Lucy and Isaac got married at 27 years old.

Kids.

Mason Roy O'Conner

* * *

 

Toney and Scarlett got married at 37 years old.

Kids. 

Sienna Trinity Hudson

* * *

Harry and Dylan get married at 23

they don't have any kids.

* * *

Josh Hudson was born on the  13th June 2010

Lily Hudson was born on the 29th October 2010

Lucy O'Conner was born on the 3rd January 2030

Toney Hudson was born on the 30th December 2033

Harry Mills-Hudson was born on the 19th September 2036

Isaac O'Conner was born on the 31st December 2027

Mason O'Conner was born on the 1st January 2062 

Scarlett Hudson was born on the 9th March 2035

Sienna Hudson was born on the 11th February 2053 

Dylan Mills-Hudson was born on the 9th November 2036


	3. Beth Puckerman

Bath and Cece got married at 30

Kids.  
Nina Maddison Taylor-Puckerman

Stephan Lawson Taylor-Puckerman

 

* * *

Nina and Jacob got married at 33

Kids.  
Harvey

Hugo Xavier Brown 

Hunter Zachariah Brown

Harley Everett Brown 

Holly Eden Brown.

* * *

Stephen never got married and never had kids.

* * *

 


	4. Jake Puckerman

Jake and Quinn Got Married at 21 years old  
Jake and Quinn got divorced at 23 years old

Kids.  
Parry Emanuel Puckerman

 

Jake and Kerry Got married at 25 years old  
Jake and Kerry got divorced at 26 years old

Kids.  
Adam Logan Puckerman  
Ava Roxana Puckerman

 

Jake and Freya got married at 40 years old  
Jake and Freya got divorced at 50 years old

Kids.  
Sophia Susan Puckerman

 

Jake and Maria got married at 60 years old


	5. Rose Puckerman

Rose and Harry Dated between 15 and 18 years old.

Kids.  
Isabella Hannah Copper.

 

Rose and Oliver got Married at 27 years old. 

Kids..  
George Arthur King  
Leo Wyatt king  
Jacob Stone King


	6. Harmony Puckerman

Harmony and Jackson got married at 32 years old.

Kids.  
Ethan Cornelius Stocks.


	7. Willow Puckerman

Willow and Lucas got married at 25 years old.

Kids.   
Poppy Jennifer Scott  
Aria Lucia Scott  
Chloe Brooke Scott  
Ivy Molly Scott


	8. Jude Puckerman

Jude and Ruby got married at 23 years old.

Kids.  
Layla Rose Puckerman   
Aiden Ross Puckerman


End file.
